edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Goodra
Ed's Goodra is the eighth Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality As a Goomy, she was very friendly and kind. When she first met the Eds, she was more curious than defensive. In terms of battling, however, she could be a little timid and lack the stamina necessary. While her Hydration Ability has its perks, her Defense is weak, and can get tired very easily and not put up much of a fight. Goomy is very open to ideas and will follow Ed due to his kind nature. By the time she evolved into Sliggoo, her confidence seemed to have increased slightly. She was not only able to be slightly more nimble, but also dished out more powerful blows. When Sliggoo finally evolved into Goodra, she became a brave and super friendly Pokemon. Her endurance went up by a large margin, and she could take harsh hits as well as dish out blows just as powerful. Her reflexes were also enhanced as she uses her horns as means of defense. She also seems to enjoy hugs, despite getting others drenched in her slime. Overview She was first introduced as a Goomy in "Wooly Big Dilemma", where she encountered Ed on Route 14. Goomy was seen to be curious at first, but fell timid when Ed's Malamar came out to battle. When Malamar hit her with Hypnosis, she fell asleep, but immediately woke up thanks to her Hydration Ability, saying that it was a nice power nap. After a Dragon Breath cancelled out a Psybeam, Goomy unleashed a second Dragon Breath, but missed and she wailed when struck by Malamar's Return and left with little HP. She lacked the will to resume and felt tired and didn't put up any fight as Ed caught her, sending her to his PC. In "A Bully's Karma", Goomy was temporarily taken out of the PC to battle against Eddy's Skorupi in a timed battle. When Goomy saw Skorupi incoming with Poison Fang, she intercepted with Dragon Breath, dealing damage. Goomy then fired the same move again, but missed and made a lot of dust that Skorupi used as cover and Goomy was struck by a Bug Bite. Despite wanting to quit, Ed didn't allow that as he ordered for a Bide, in which she complied. She took a Poison Fang and a Venoshock, leaving a very little amount of HP left. Goomy then unleashed her Bide, creating a powerful explosion and defeated Skorupi with plenty of time to spare. Shortly after the battle, Goomy and Skorupi were sent back to the PC. In "Morals", it was revealed that Goomy and Skuntank were brought out of the PC in exchange of Malamar and Tyrantrum. In "Scorching Scorn", Goomy was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15. She complimented on Drapion's Evolution, who took it mildly. She then grew nervous when Drapion warned her of battling against him, and was startled and backed off as everyone bickered against Charizard. In "Cold Course", Goomy was called out to battle against Double D's Helioptile in Dendemille Town. Goomy started off with Dragon Breath, but was countered with Thunderbolt, both attacks cancelling the other out. When Helioptile used another Thunderbolt, Goomy dodged by using Body Slam, but it missed, yet she managed to score a hit with Muddy Water. Goomy then fired her Dragon Breath attack, but Helioptile managed to dodge. When Helioptile charged for Razor Wind, Goomy managed to get another hit in with Body Slam, but that left her in close range to be struck by Razor Wind, and she then got hit by Parabolic Charge. Though she was able to take the hit, the battle ended in a draw after two minutes were up. After the battle, Goomy evolved into Sliggoo, and watched as Helioptile evolved into Heliolisk. Afterwards, Sliggoo commented on how the Eds kept things interesting. In "Fire and Ice", Sliggoo was called out to battle against the Kankers in Frost Cavern. She teamed up with Eddy's Drapio and Double D's Heliolisk, but she focused on May's Rhydon. When her opponent went to use Hammer Arm, Sliggoo stopped her with Dragon Breath at the feet,keeping her immobile long enough the fire another Dragon Breath, which not only dealt more damage, but caused paralysis. Sliggoo was soon seen using Body Slam, making a direct hit, but was hit by Rhydon's Rock Smash, which was then followed up by Rock Blast, leaving Sliggoo on very low health. Despite being injured, Rhydon was overtaken by paralysis, giving Sliggoo enough time to use Dragon Breath and defeat Rhydon. She soon quarreled against the Kankers' Mega-Evolved Pokemon, with her facing Mega Mawile; sadly, before she could use Body Slam, she was taken out by one Sucker Punch. In "Formidable Minds", Sliggoo was the second Pokemon Ed used to battle against Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. Sliggoo was pit against Olympia's Slowking, but both were defeated by the other, leaving Ed and Olympia with one Pokemon each. In "The Pieces Move", Sliggoo and Snorlax were both deposited into the PC in place of Skuntank and Delibird. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Sliggoo was added back to Ed's party. She was later used to battle against a wild Sliggoo while it was raining on Route 19. Sliggoo started off strong by using her Dragon Pulse, siphoning off a large chunk of the wild Sliggoo's energy. When the wild Sliggoo attempted a counter by using its own Dragon Pulse, Sliggoo used Dragon Pulse again and both attacks cancelled out. Sliggoo then used a rain-enhanced Muddy Water, which dealt a large amount of damage. The wild Sliggoo sustained so much damage, but was still able to fire a Dragon Pulse, which Ed;s Sliggoo dodged by jumping. When Sliggoo used the jump to make a Body Slam, she was left open to take a Dragon Pulse in midair. She fell to the ground and was left dizzy, but refused to falter. Wanting to prove that she could still fight and not lack durability, Sliggoo evolved into Goodra as the rain poured. The wild Sliggoo tried using a Body Slam, but with Goodra's new found powers, she used her horns to black the attack and send the Sliggoo flying. She then used her newly learned move, Aqua Tail, and defeated the wild Sliggoo. After the battle, Goodra was left to smile and embrace Ed, covering him in slime. The two then turned towards Eddy and Double D, wanting slimy hugs from them as well. In "A Clean Score Settled", Goodra was called out to battle against a wild Haunter on Route 19. Goodra readied herself and intercepted a Dark Pulse with Dragon Pulse. Within the smoke cloud, she was hit by Shadow Ball, yet she didn't as much damage as intended. When Haunter used Shadow Ball once more, Goodra used Aqua Tail and deflected Shadow Ball into another direction. The physical attack then struck Haunter, sending the Ghost and Poison-Type to the ground. Goodra turned later to see Ed wanting to capture Haunter, so she held no objections and watched as Ed captured Haunter. Afterwards, she hugged Ed, making them both slimy, and then proceeded to hugging the remaining two Eds. In "Burning Chills", Goodra was seen relaxing in the Snowbelle City Pokemon Center with the remaining Pokemon after battling so much on Route 19. Later, she was the first Pokemon Ed used to battle Eddy and his Drapion. Goodra was hit by a Poison Fang by Drapion, but she was able to recover quickly and scored a direct hit of her own with Dragon Pulse. When Drapion used Cross Poison, Goodra was able to counter with her Dragon Pulse again, intercepting and nullifying both attacks. She then used Muddy Water and swamped the area around her, causing Drapion to grow tired. After he used Hone Claws, Goodra went on the defensive as well and used Rain Dance. She was struck by Poison Fang, this time getting poisoned, but she grew healthy once more when Hydration, her Ability, kicked in. With Rain Dance increasing her Water-Type powers, her Muddy Water overpowered Drapion's Cross Poison, defeating him. Goodra then went up against Eddy's Durant, and used Dragon Pulse, yet Durant's Dig made the attack miss, and left Goodra to get hit from behind. She attacked with Power Whip, but was unfortunate as her attack did little damage, yet her Muddy Water used soon after swamped Durant's Iron Head, causing a lot of damage. When Rain Dance finally stopped, Goodra was too late when Durant hit her with Iron Head, defeating her. In "Derniere Way", Goodra was seen traveling up Route 21 with Ed, revealing her Ice Beam move and having defeated a Trainer previously. They all came across a house and a lake, and Goodra relaxed with a smile on her face as the Eds themselves relaxed. When a karate guy came out of a house, he saw Goodra being happy with Ed, and agreed to learning Draco Meteor. Goodra went off, soon learning Draco Meteor, and unfortunately hit the Eds, much to her surprise. In "The War is Over", Goodra was revealed to have been sent to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Goodra was transferred from the PC to Ed's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Ice Beam * Dragon Pulse * Draco Meteor * Power Whip Trivia * Goodra is the second Dragon-Type owned by Ed, and the third Dragon-Type caught overall. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Dragon Type